A container is a virtualization method where numerous isolated instances exist within one kernel of an operation system. In other words, a container allows virtualization of a particular instance without virtualization of the entire operating system kernel. The container has emerged as a way to deliver application and service workloads across the continuous integration and continuous delivery (CI/CD) development pipeline and well into production environments virtually unchanged. By allowing application to be decomposed into micro services with distinct functions, the container paradigm has effectively enabled the network to become the application fabric.